Chocolate Surprise
by andriaallen
Summary: Wine, Pudding, Food fight Need more be said for Helen and Declan? smut, based on a prompt given to me by Arones. Will be continued
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary is not mine, this is adult smut. You've been warned. Enjoy! **

Helen Magnus gasped and grabbed for the headboard of her four poster bed as the figure between her legs did wicked things with the dildo he was currently using on her instead of his cock. Declan smiled as he grabbed her leg and threw it over his shoulder with his free hand and leaned in closer to her, causing deeper thrusts that he made with the toy into her body. "That's it Helen, are you ready for the switch up?" Declan asked, his voice deep with arousal and lust.

"OH! God yes!" Helen nodded and panted loudly. Declan nodded and pulled the dildo out slowly, torturously, causing the immortal woman to mewl with wanton pleasure and impatience. When at last she was free of the phallus she reclaimed her leg and literally jumped Declan flipping him on his back.

He was taken by surprise and didn't have time to react before she had her mouth around his swollen cock. Declan groaned and shoved his head down into the mattress as her tongue swirled the head of his penis and her left hand cupped and massaged his balls. Helen let a low hum vibrate through her body and was pleased when a hand found its way into her hair. She continued to bring him to the brink, driven by his moans of encouragement and the tugging on her long locks.

"God, woman you do some evil things to a guy." Declan hissed as she relaxed her throat muscles and took him fully into her mouth, continuing the hum that was driving him crazy. She smiled around him and was unrelenting in the bobbing of her head over him. Declan was nearly in heaven. He thought he was going to explode just before she let him go, releasing his cock from her mouth and grasping the base.

"No, not yet, I want you inside me first." Helen said, slithering up his body, sliding easily against him before kissing him passionately. She tasted of him and chocolate pudding and wine. He groaned. Chocolate pudding and wine had gotten them into this lust filled situation. The food fight at dessert had become an all out war between Will, Abby, Henry, and Kate. Helen and Declan had not escaped un-chocolafied. Helen had been covered head to toe and Declan, despite his military training, had been too.

Now, an hour later, they still hadn't showered and the chocolate pudding was still slimy on their bodies, thanks to the wonderful friction of teasing sex. Declan stopped thinking as he felt Helen lower herself onto his aching erection. She teased him by lowering little by little and clenching her inner muscles over him. When she had finally lowered fully onto him she sat still for a minute reveling in the feeling of being filled perfectly. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Declan, did you lock the bedroom door?" she asked absentmindedly before moving against him. He paled a little. He hadn't locked the door, nor had he closed it all the way before moving around the corner to her giant bed. He thrust up into her and she seemed to no longer care if someone walked in on them having sex. "Yesyesyesyes." She sobbed, her Victorian accent becoming thicker in the throes of passion. Declan flipped them and began pounding into her needing to find completion.

Helen met him thrust for thrust, screaming his name as he pushed her over the edge. He felt her clamp down on him and he was gone, spilling his seed into her core. She relished in the warmth that freely filled her most intimate places. She lay on her dirtied bed, panting and sated as Declan flopped onto his side, pulling her lower half with him, still buried in her depths.

They lay there in near silence, their heavy post-coital breathing the only sounds in the massive room. Suddenly Helen started laughing. Declan pulled out before he could harden again and looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow. "Love, what is so funny?" He was lost as to what could make her so giddy; she'd only had one glass of wine. She pulled her lower half from him and pointed to the tray that was sitting by the wall, with six large bowls of chocolate pudding, a kettle of tea, and two cups with saucers.

"You didn't lock the door Deco, they brought us our snacks." Helen giggled. She stood and glided across the room and grabbed a bowl and a spoon before returning to her bed and taking a bite. She offered the next one to Declan and he took it, savoring the rich flavor. They shared the whole bowl like this and then Declan got up and poured the tea, taking Helen her cup, and grabbing another bowl of pudding. She had moved to be under the blankets, the evening chill beginning to settle on their bared skin.

Declan climbed onto the bed and fed Helen a bite of the pudding, and again they shared a bowl. When the tea was done Helen smirked and grabbed a third bowl of pudding and padded back to the bed, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. "Helen, what are we doing with a bowl of pudding in the bathroom?" He said looking around the room and then back at her naked form with a questioning gaze.

The bathroom was nothing like he would have expected it; he could see how it was 'Helen,' but definitely not 'Magnus.' The room was done in lavender and dark blues. There was a black tile floor that made the room dark, mysterious, and sensual. The Persian rug was in contrast to the dark tiles, a swirling pattern of lighter blues and lavender. The sink and counter top both blue, reflected in a large mirror. There was a tiled shower in the far corner and a very large custom bathtub in the center of the room, also blue and lavender swirls in a circle shape. A shelf lined the wall beside the shower, housing all manner of things that belonged in a bathroom. The vanity was set slightly away from the shelves, with all of her makeup, brushes, curling iron and flat iron all neatly laid out on the table. Many bottles of perfumes and polishes were lined just below the mirror. Helen smiled and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the tub.

"I am going to have a very messy snack." Helen simply stated, taking the spoon and dipping it into the pudding and stirring it. She stalked toward him and he gulped, the way her hips swayed and her breasts bounced made him hard again. Helen noticed this and smirked. "Good, boy, now spread 'em." She commanded. He was powerless to resist and he spread his legs. Helen kneeled between them and unceremoniously tipped the spoon of pudding onto Declan's erect penis. He gasped at the chilled feeling and watched in awe as Helen spread it to cover him.

She smiled and nodded before licking a line with the tip of her tongue, base to tip of him. Declan groaned at the feelings of cold and warm on his aching member. Helen cleaned him and pulled back before looking up at him with wide blue eyes. "Oh, you must want your turn too." She said and smiling she offered him the bowl.

"Yes, I bloody well want my turn. Lay down love." He told her while taking the bowl from her. Helen looked around and decided that the tile would be the best place to play with their food. She spread out and hissed when the chilled tile came into contact with her skin. He took a moment to memorize her beauty. She was splayed out sexily on black tile, her hair only a shade lighter. The contrast made her look like she was glowing. "You are so beautiful." Declan whispered, enamored by the sight of her. She had her arms above her head and her bottom lip between her teeth. He got on his knees and set the bowl down on the floor before taking a foot in his hands and kissing her ankles, then moving up her legs alternating kissing them. He bypassed her sex completely and continued to kiss up her body to her breasts. He laved each one with equal attention making the woman beneath him writhe with ignited need. He sat back up and forwent the spoon, dipping his fingers into the bowl and scooping up some of the slimy substance. He ran his covered fingers over her breasts, leaving the dessert behind. He continued to scoop the chocolate up and cover her breasts with it, toying with her nipples all the while.

She was strung tighter than a violin string. His attention to her breasts and the constant tweaking of her nipples had her nearly at orgasm. She was relieved when he placed a thigh between her legs and pressed, before licking a circle around the bottom of each breast, gathering the chocolate in his mouth before moving so he wouldn't disturb his art, and kissing her. The excess of the pudding dribbling onto their chins as tongues battled. Declan tasted of chocolate and wine and Helen moaned into the touch, grinding against his thigh.

When he was done kissing her and the chocolate had been cleaned off of their faces, he continued to clean her chest off one lick at a time. By the end of his 'snack' Helen wanted nothing more than to be filled and pounded into again.

Sensing her need he relocated his groin and placed his tip at her entrance teasing her. She pushed up on to her feet causing Declan to pull away, and him to lie down on the floor with her above him. She moved and grabbed the rest of the pudding, pulling it closer before straddling him and taking him in all the way. She mewled at the feeling and he was reduced to grunts. A flutter of her muscles and he began thrusting up into her. She sighed and squeaked when he changed the angle a little aiming for deeper penetration. She dipped her fingers into the pudding and brought her hand to his chest, trailing the food down it until it hit where their bodies were joined. Declan followed suit and soon they were both covered in chocolaty slime thrusting madly against each other in synch.

They neared the end together and Declan put a hand between them, rubbing his thumb over her bundle of nerves. Twice more and she was gone: lights showing behind her eyes as she clamped down on him screaming his name. Declan followed her a split second later, grunting her name and filling her with his semen again for the second time that night. They pulled apart breathing heavily and lay on the chocolate covered floor. Helen cuddled into his side and kissed him soundly before resting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his food ridden chest. Helen decided that they would need a shower to get rid of the chocolate pudding all over their bodies.

Helen stood and pulled Declan to his feet, smiling. "We're filthy, we need to get clean." Helen said pulling him into the shower and turned it on. He stepped under the warm spray and tilted his head up, before pulling Helen under with him. She curled into him and they swayed under the water, letting it run down their bodies. They carefully cleaned off and washed hair before shutting the spray off and getting out. Helen handed him a towel and kept one for herself having grabbed them off of the rack, before drying off and returning it to the proper place. She grabbed his hand and placed a kiss to his lips before leading him back to the bed. They climbed under the covers, leaving the clothes and the bowls lying around to be cleaned later. They cuddled and fell into fitful sleep content in each other's arms.

-((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sanctuary)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-

When Helen awoke the next morning she was alone. She looked around her room and noticed that everything had been cleaned up, not a trace of the illicit activities in the room except the good ache in her muscles and the few chocolate streaks on the silk sheets. She felt the other side of the bed and noticed how it was cold.

Her eyes started to water and there was an ache in her chest, a tightening of her heart. "That selfish rat bastard." She ranted in anger, she threw a pillow across the room and got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and did her makeup. When she left the bathroom she was her usual self on the outside. She dressed and went about her day normally, aside from glaring Declan during conference call.

-(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sanctuary)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-

Four weeks later.

Helen stared at the chart in shock. She hadn't planned this, didn't know it could still happen to her. She woke up and came down to have Will do her annual physical and blood tests. Will looked at his boss and decided to let her digest the information of the blood tests herself. She looked from the chart to Will, her eyes beginning to water. "Will, I need to call Declan." She whispered.

Will handed her his cell phone and she dialed Declan's personal number. He picked up on the first ring. "'Ello?" his voice sounded over the line. She had only begun to talk to him about a week after he had apologized for leaving, at Will's insistence. It had taken Will chewing him out to get him to do it though.

"Declan. Hi, I have some news." Helen sounded small, and scared. Declan didn't like that, she wasn't the Magnus he knew.

"What's wrong Helen?" he asked.

Helen didn't want to linger on it. "Are you sitting down?" she began. She didn't want him to pass out.

"Why would I need to sit down? Just tell me what's wrong." He insisted.

"Okay. I'm pregnant. You're the father." There, she said it. She had it off her chest now and he knew. It was up to him to choose his role in the baby's life; she wasn't getting rid of it. There was silence on the other end for a moment and then she heard the tell tale thump of a body hitting the floor. "Declan!" she yelled, but there no sound. She looked at Will and shrugged, she had told him to sit down after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen handed Will back his phone and got off of the infirmary bed, still trying to digest the information herself. He took his phone and scowled before putting a hand on Helen's shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay, with all of this?" He asked gesturing to her still flat stomach. Helen honestly didn't know if she was going to be okay, she couldn't kill the baby. She had wanted more children than Ashley, but this was not planned at all. She let her eyes water and her walls crumble, later she would blame it on the hormones.

Will looked her over and saw the tears in her eyes; he gently pulled her to him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Her tears fell and fell. He gently took them down to the floor and held her in his lap, watching his friend and mentor break down. He waited as she cried, and when she stopped and was just hiccupping Will looked down to see that she had fallen sleep. He carefully picked her up and took her to her room.

Will skillfully pulled Tthe blankets were skillfully pulled back on her bed and he lay her down before removing her shoes and covering her up with the comforters. He left, closing her door behind him and went to contact London to make sure that Declan was going to be okay after the shock she had just given him. He made a mental note to be moderately nice to the man.

He entered his office and prepared the video feed with London by sending a text asking if Declan was available to talk to him. He received a text back and smiled. Will looked up from the phone and saw the incoming video and accepted it. Declan looked a little pale and was holding an icepack to his head. "Hey Declan, she's asleep just so you know. You won't see her this time;, has the news thoroughly sunk in yet?" Will smirked unable to resist the tease. Declan smiled and nodded.

"She did tell me to sit, so the bump is technically my fault." Declan said; Will nodded in agreement. "So she really is pregnant, with my child?" Declan asked seriously.

"Yeah, we were both surprised when her blood work came back this morning with those results, she was in for her annual physical. She's had no symptoms at all but that may still change, she's only three and a half weeks in if the implantation period wasn't faster." Will said. Thinking back that far kind of set his blood boiling. Declan had up and left at four in the morning without telling anyone, that had pissed a lot of people off, and now they find out he's knocked the boss up. Will frowned and shook his head. He didn't need to dwell on the past.

"Ah, well do I need to come back over there, help with anything; I would like to be there for her and the baby." He said. Will shook his head again. He couldn't make that choice; it was between Helen and Declan. If she wanted him here then he would be able to come and if she didn't, well he wouldn't be coming and may never be found again.

"That's between you and Magnus; if she wants you here, then you can come, if not, I'll take care of her for you. You shouldn't have left like you did, she's still sore over it and so is everyone else." Will stated the truth, he couldn't hide his discontent. They were all supposed to be friends and friends didn't steal away in the dark of the night and leave no message about it. Will looked Declan in the eye and Declan just nodded, guilt washing over him.

"What would you have done if you had just screwed her Will?" Declan asked, truly wanting to know if he was just an ass or a freaking chicken. Will shook his head and fumed. He would have stayed with her, plain and simple. He decided to reiterate that fact to Declan.

"I certainly wouldn't have run away from her in the dead of night without leaving a note!" Will slammed his hand down on his desk and rose from his seat, his office chair flying backwards into the filing cabinets. Declan recoiled and looked down at his lap. "I would have had the sense to talk to her, or at least leave a note as to why I hastily cleaned her room and left without saying good bye!. You are really thick sometimes; she doesn't let just anyone into her room or her heart. You had a place there, you may still, but you are quickly loosing it."

"Mate, I don't know what I was thinking, but I still think I was right to leave, and besides if I show up there she'll most likely kill me anyway for getting her pregnant." Declan stated softly. Will stared at him and sat back down, not noticing the figure coming through his office doorway.

"I won't kill you Deco, I promise, but Will is right, I didn't let you in lightly. I am happy about this child and I need to know if you are willing to be here for it or I'll have the pregnancy suspended. I won't have another child without a father, simple as that. You have six weeks before the procedure has to be done. Please think carefully about it." Helen said in a soft but obviously agitated tone. Will looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Declan nodded, swallowing thickly. Helen suddenly paled and turned toward the nearest trash bin and emptied her stomach of its contents. Will pulled her hair back and rubbed her back waiting for her to finish. By the time she was done, she was kneeling in front of the bin gripping the sides hard. Will left and came back with a glass of water and a towel for her to clean up with. "Thanks Will." She gave a weak smile before rinsing her mouth out and wiping it with the towel.

"Are you okay now?" Declan asked, worried that something was wrong. Helen stood slowly and nodded.

"Just morning sickness I think, I feel better now." Helen said. Declan nodded and Will rubbed her back some more. He had said that he would take care of Helen and he intended to keep that promise. Declan watched and was surprised that he felt bad for Helen; she had been fine a minute ago, now she looked miserable.

"I've decided that I want nothing more than to be a father to this child, I want to be there for it and I want to care of you and the baby" Declan said looking directly at Helen, a look of seriousness on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as they darted down her form to look at her still flat tummy. Will smiled brightly and Helen nodded before smiling a very wide smile.

"All right then," Helen said happily. "You can fly over whenever if you want to and I'll be here, because Will is probably going to chain me to my desk or the lab." Helen joked lightly. Will nodded and looked at Declan who was scrolling on a tablet that had appeared in his hands, the icepack forgotten on the desk.

"Booking the next available flight out and leaving this sanctuary in the capable hands of Lily, she can handle things for now until we find a more permanent solution." Declan said with a smile, he had the chance to make things right and he hoped he didn't bugger it up this time, otherwise Helen really might kill him. He finished booking his flight and looked up. "I have to go pack, I'll see you in just less than twenty six hours, my flight leaves in four hours, and I need to pack." He said. Helen and Will just nodded and both smiled as Declan cut the feed.

Will turned to Helen and smiled. "Are you sure everything is fine?" Helen nodded and smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am sure, Declan will be here and then we can do a scan and put together some dates, now if you'll excuse me, I really need to go and brush my teeth." Helen said. Will nodded and watched as she turned and walked out of his office. She was glowing and he liked that she would be happy as long as Declan didn't screw up again. This would be an interesting eight months.

You do realize with the way you left this…there will be a sequel right? Just checking on that.

Probably, can't they just have the baby and live happily ever after? *ducks shoe*

No, they have issues that MUST be worked out lol


	3. Chapter 3

"Declan James Macrae!" Will heard as he walked down the residential corridor of the Old City Sanctuary. He shook his head. Declan had been making a small effort to be there for Helen for the last six months. So far Helen had not let him into her bedroom once, until last night. However, as Declan had just come running out of her bedroom, he was not going to be in there again anytime soon. Declan ran down the hall and past Will, who raised an eyebrow.

"The bloody woman has gone batty!" He called over his shoulder, Will shook his head, and watched as Helen swiftly came out of her room in her nightclothes, her robe billowing behind her as she stopped by Will and looked down at her left hand, which sported a rather dangerous heeled shoe. Helen took aim with it and threw it catching Declan in the back of the head.

"Batty? I'VE GONE BATTY!" she shrieked. Will winced and covered his ears; she had to be a second soprano. "If you want to live to see you child come into the world, be a wise man and DON'T call the me 'fat'!" Helen yelled, had hand on her protruding six and a half month pregnant belly. Will turned on the spot and glared at Declan.

"Helen, I'm going to jump in here really quick okay?" Will asked his boss. Helen sniffled and nodded. She hated the hormones. Will looked back at Declan. "Seriously, what were you thinking? You are a jackass sometimes. She's carrying your child. I think she's beautiful. Hell, Tesla even said pregnancy suited her!" Will said. He held a hand out for Helen to take and together they began walking down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Thank you Will, most days I wonder why I even slept with him." she said, wiping the last of her tears away. Will rubbed her back and tucked her into his side as they walked down the hall. Will smiled.

"I think it had to do with the half a bottle of wine that you drank before the food fight." Helen laughed at his comment. She placed a hand on her belly and took a deep breath while looking down at her stomach.

"What have I told you about kidney, rib, and diaphragm shots Hakatan?" she rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked. Will smiled and placed his hand beside hers.

"Hakatan? What language is that?" he asked. She had said it before but he hadn't asked. Helen smiled and rested her hand over his.

"It's Hebrew for Little One." She smiled and rubbed circles on her tummy. "Will, Declan told me he'd rather not be there for the birth, with my birth plan I need a partner. Will you be my birthing partner?" She looked at him with her blue eyes. Will hadn't expected this, at first Declan had been ecstatic about the baby. He had moved to be with Helen to raise the baby. His excitement didn't last long. Will had become Helen's confidant and best friend through her pregnancy. Declan spent most of his time avoiding everyone. That had irked Helen and she had confronted him about it. Since then they had been fighting. Will and the Big Guy had taken to taking Helen's blood pressure every morning at breakfast; just to be sure everything was going smoothly.

"Sure, I'd be honored to be your birthing partner." Will said. Helen smiled brightly and kissed his cheek before breaking off and going to her seat at the head of the table. Big Guy sat down beside her and took her blood pressure before going and getting her favorite breakfast for this week.

Helen smiled and dug into her breakfast, which made Will cringe slightly. Her cravings had been weird to put it nicely. She didn't really care; it would all end up in her stomach anyway, even if she ate it all separately. Helen was enjoying cheerios, apple juice, and chocolate chips mixed in a bowl, along with her usual morning cup of tea.

Will smiled at her and pointed to her bowl. "Would you eat that normally?" he asked out of curiosity. He smiled and laughed.

"I like to experiment normally, but this really is good, you should try it." she stated happily as she offered her bowl towards him. He looked at the concoction and back at the pregnant woman before him. Her gaze said 'try it' and he was not going to not try it for fear she would chuck her shoes at him, or worse, the knife that was for the butter and jam that was in the middle of the table. He stuck his spoon out and took a small amount of the breakfast and tentatively brought it to his mouth. He found that the flavors were actually very well blended; it didn't taste bad at all. "See, it's good to try new things." Helen smiled when he didn't give a look of disgust.

With breakfast finished and the table cleaned up, Helen and Will made their way to her office for the briefing. They entered her office and made their ways to the couch, Helen lowering herself onto the side she usually did. Will at the opposite end. Helen pulled the files off of the table and handed half of them to Will. They went over them while waiting for everyone to arrive.

````~~Sanctuary~~````

Will looked at the time and smiled, he was meeting Helen to go over her birth plan in the library. He moved slowly, he would still be early, perhaps Helen would have already waddled her way there and they could start early. He rounded the corner and smiled as Helen's form came into view, she must have been coming from her rooms. "Hi." He waved, catching her attention as they met at the doors to the library.

"Hello Will." She gave a small smile. Will frowned and wondered if something had happened between her and Declan again. He let her enter first and he was surprised to find that there was a table full of books and pages. Helen made her way over to them and sat down.

"You doing okay today?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"Today is just one of those days when being pregnant is not comfortable. I feel like a whale." She frowned before placing a hand on her larger belly.

"Oh. So is this everything for the birth plan?" He asked, wanting to change her subdued mood. Helen smiled brightly and nodded, patting the chair next to her. He looked at the plans and took notice that she was aiming for a drug free and natural birth.

"I was thinking of doing a water birth again, it worked well with Ashley, and barring any unforeseen complications, I won't need any medication." Helen said handing Will a booklet on water birthing. He took it and nodded.

"You're sure you don't want any pain meds?" He asked. Helen looked at him and smiled. She placed a hand on his thigh and patted it.

"Oh, come now, I wasn't that bad with Ashley, I didn't even break James' hand." Helen smirked.

"That's good, what about his eardrums?" He bantered with her.

"He could still hear after she was born. You don't have to worry, just have to be there for support. You don't have to deliver it or cut the cord if you don't want to." She ran her free hand over her bump. "I apologized to Declan, but in my defense he really did call me fat." She said looking at Will. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to apologize to him. He hasn't been very helpful to anyone." Will assured her. Helen nodded and smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but it made me feel better. He said he didn't know if he would be a father, if he wanted to do this. I told him that it didn't matter if he wanted to or not, I would raise the baby myself. I think we are both wondering what happened that day, when we got drunk. I still wonder how I let that happen." She snorted. Will rubbed her arm before releasing her.

"If he doesn't want the baby then I will be there for you. I can't for the life of me think of why Declan is acting this way. He is so different than he was before this." Will said. Helen looked at him in shock. He was willing to play father to her child. He had been so supportive and excited, if not worried for her health. Will had always been there for her.

Big Guy came into the library and handed Will a note. Will looked up at him and Helen raised an eyebrow at her dear friend. He placed and hand on her should and watched as Will read the note.

_ Will,_

_ I can't be a good father. I am sorry that anything ever happened that day. I need to go home and when you have this I will have already left. Tell Magnus I wish her the best and take care of them. She deserves you, not some crackpot ex- ops bloke like me._

_Declan J. Macrae._

Helen read the note over Will's shoulder and could do nothing except blink. Declan had left because he didn't think he could be an acceptable father. She sniffled and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Well, that was expected, oddly." Helen mused. 


	4. Chapter 4

Two and a half months. That was how long Declan had been gone, back to England to care for his house. Helen looked at the screen in the infirmary at the life they had created. Will had stepped up and as Helen was due anytime now, had even taken to sleeping in her room. She smiled as she looked at her daughter's form in her stretched belly.

Everything was moving along nicely, showing no signs of complications at all. All Helen needed was for the baby to arrive. Will knocked on the door and she looked up. "Will, you want to see her?" She asked. He nodded and walked over to his boss.

She had her belly exposed, one hand behind her head, and one hand controlling the transducer on her tummy. Will thought she had never looked more beautiful at thirty-eight weeks pregnant with her bump. He was stunned when she kept getting bigger and bigger with each week starting around five months. He had laughed when she had started to waddle two days ago, and this morning she hadn't been able to reach her feet for the first time.

Will was taken aback as he watched the baby on the monitor. Helen smiled and moved the probe causing the baby to move as the pressures changed. Will chuckled. "She doesn't like change does she?"

Helen smiled and nodded. "She hates it, if I move she has to move in retaliation. Ashley was never like that, if I wasn't moving she wasn't happy." She cleaned off the equipment and wiped her belly down before holding her hands out for Will to help her up. He did and only once she was standing did she right her blouse and maternity slacks.

"Are you ready to finish the nursery today?" Will asked as they left the infirmary. Helen nodded and smiled, she loved that he always knew what she was thinking about.

"I think that is a lovely idea Will, but first I would like my ice cream and my sliced cucumber for a snack." She stated as she waddled along beside Will, one hand supporting her back, rubbing a sore spot. Will noticed this and rested and hand on her belly. Helen smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

They made their way to the kitchens and Helen grabbed her snack, before following Will to her rooms. The room that had been Ashley's nursery was being redone in gender neutral colors: green, white and light blue, with some hints of purple. She looked at the furniture that they had gone out and gotten the month before and then looked at the presents from the baby shower that had been thrown the day before. The gifts were the last touch to the nursery, putting them away today and then they just had to wait for the baby, due to arrive anytime.

"Let's start by the gliding rocker." Will said, wanting Helen to sit. She nodded and waddled her way to the chair and put her feet up. Will dutifully sat at the end of the chair of the floor and began holding gifts up and Helen directing the piles as she ate her snack and rubbed her tummy.

An hour and a half later the whole mountain was divided into little piles. Helen finally hefted herself out of the chair and directed Will to put the clothes, diapers and other things in the proper places. After everything was put in the proper place they left and Helen, feeling tired and sore decided that a bath would be a good idea to relax before bed. Will followed her and handed her a robe to put on

"This child may be coming soon. I am ready to have this baby Will." She grumbled with her hands on her belly, and her head resting on the arm of the couch. Will nodded and patted her calf before watching her belly. He noticed that her belly had tightened and released over a period of time.

"Helen, how long have you been having contractions?" Helen's head snapped up in surprise.

"None that I have felt, just lower back pain over the last few hours." She replied. Will nodded before moving her feet and standing.

"You need to get to the bedroom; I think that you are in labor, back labor." Helen pondered before answering.

"I don't think, I AM CERTAIN THAT I AM IN LABOR!" She yelled. Will jumped and nodded. Helen moved to stand and a wet spot on the couch was revealed. Her water had broken.

"What do you want to do, would you like to go to the room or stay here?" Will asked.

Helen started walking and he just followed, catching up to her for support. Helen leaned into him and they made their way to the bedroom to set up everything.

`~`~Sanctuary~`~`

Helen doubled over in her lap around the room. She was in a haze, aware of only the hand that was rubbing down her back and the pain she was in. "AAAAGGGHHHHH… I will kill Declan James Macrae, he will die!" she screeched. Will nodded and patted her back as she began moving again.

"Helen I need you to lay down so that I can check you." Will said. Helen closed her eyes and nodded before hobbling over to the bed and assuming her position, with her feet in the stirrups. Will checked the cervix and smiled. "You are close you should be able to push in a few minutes." Helen just nodded and rolled onto her side to eat some ice chips.

"Will, don't ever let me refuse drugs again. Tell me I'm an idiot, if I ever have another child." She moaned. She lay for a few seconds contraction free and the felt the overwhelming need to push. "I need to push!" that was the only warning Will had before his hand was crushed in an iron grip and Helen was bearing down, her body doing what was natural. Will counted and Helen did her best breathing before she flopped back. She rolled to one side and managed to get on her hands and knees.

"Helen, you want to squat instead?" he asked, his reply was a nod. He positioned himself in front of Helen so that she could wrap her arms around him and he could still feel and kind of see what was going on with the delivery.

He felt her body tense and then he was in a crushing hug, Helen moaning in his ear as her body bore down and then he felt it. The head of the baby was descending, she was crowning. "You're doing great Helen I can feel the baby's head, a few more pushes and you'll be done." He informed her. She reached a hand down and felt between her legs.

"I feel her Will, she's coming. Oh god, she's coming NOW!" she managed a breathless smile before her latest contraction wracked her body and she was pushing again. Helen pushed and pushed and suddenly, she felt almost no pain. There was a cry and a pink and screaming baby was on her chest as Will picked her up and placed her on the bed carefully.

"Hello, darling! Oh mummy is so glad that you're finally here. Welcome to the world!" she cooed to the wailing baby that was wrapped in pink. Will smiled as he cut the cord and did the clean up. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. He looked at his tired and sweaty boss, who had tears of joy streaming down her face. He had definitely made the right choice when he decided to be there for her.


End file.
